


Close to you

by icywind



Series: Winterhawk Week 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: A snapshot of the Barnes-Barton wedding, Clint's ridiculously happy POV.Day 8 Winterhawk Week (Oldies but Goodies) - Free For All (Optional - Friends and Family)





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I worked a wedding last night and there was a super cute little girl and the wedding party seemed close and this just sorta happened? And yes, they had a soundtrack of Sinatra - hence the title.

 

 

If anyone would have told Clint ten, or heck, even five years ago, that he would be as happy as he was today, he would've called them a liar. And yet, here he was, standing in a group of his friends, more of a family than anyone he'd shared blood with (barring one exception) had ever been, feeling as though his heart was going to burst with how happy he was. 

He'd never wanted to be a father – not the least of which because his own had been an angry and evil man, and he had always worried that that somehow ran in his blood. That the very act of having a child would flip a switch and make him an asshole. And then there was the fact that his job, in any of the iterations of it, meant he'd never live the kind of life conducive to raising a child.

And yet, one had turned up on his doorstep (so to speak). Lexie's mother had recognized Clint when he'd made an appearance as an Avenger on the television and, not being in the position where she could raise the girl, left her in the lobby of the Tower.

It had been love at first sight for Clint, he'd been prepared to keep her even if the blood test Tony and Pepper insisted on had said she wasn't Clint's. And somehow, despite the craziness of Avengering, everything worked out. 

The originator of the adage “it takes a village to raise a child” probably hadn't imagined in their wildest dreams that the village would apply to a group of misfits like them. AIs and Bots, Super Soldiers and Synthoids, assassins and technical geniuses and so many more – but somehow they all made it work.

Clint had felt his heart fill with love when, before the ceremony, Steve had said, with excited sincerity, “Look at you!” when Lexie had come bounding down the stairs in her formal dress shouting “Uncle Steve!!” before hopping fearlessly into his arms and laughing in delight as he spun her around before handing her off to Aunty Nat for a snuggle.

Now, as they waited for Peter to finish with crowd shots and decide on where he wanted the wedding party to take their next picture, Lexie was being twirled around by Bucky, which just about made Clint's heart burst. The two people he loved most in the world adored each other just as much. How the heck and he gotten so lucky?

Bucky glanced up and noticed him, scooped Lexie up into his arms and motioned for Clint to join the two of them. Clint didn't know how his face wasn't split in half from how wide his smile couldn't help but be by the time he reached them. He leaned in to press a kiss to Lexie's cheek, only to he held up by a tiny hand to his forehead.

“Now kiss!” She commanded, one hand on Bucky and the other on Clint, trying to push their faces together. They shared a tiny smile before obliging, a firm press of lips that lasted only a second before they both smiled and chuckled at the cheer Lexie let out. Clearly she'd spent a little too much time with her Aunt Darcy prior to the wedding. Getting them to kiss on demand seemed like something she would've mentioned to the little girl.

Clint and Bucky got their revenge however, making exaggerated smooching noises as they both kissed Lexie on either cheek, the squeal of laughter she let out music to Clint's very soul. 

Lexie seemed content to be held against Bucky's hip, and so Clint pressed in close to the both of them, Bucky's right arm encircling him and Clint's arm slipping around both Lexie and Bucky and they swayed together for a moment, Sinatra crooning in the background as caterers passed hors d'oeuvres around to those assembled. 

This right here, the tiny family unit they'd created, wasn't new. He and Bucky had been dancing around each other pretty much since the second they'd met. Bucky unsure of his humanity and how fit he was to be with friends, let alone a family; Clint unsure if Bucky would want him warts and daughter and all. 

It had taken time for Clint to help Bucky realize he could have everything he'd wanted, a normal life full of family and friends (and more abnormal things like fighting megalomaniacs on the regular) and Bucky had helped Clint realize he deserved all the love he could get, all the love that was offered from the collection of oddballs that made up the Avengers. Lexie had been key in helping the both of them really, becoming the sounding rod through which they found themselves and then the glue to the relationship. They were amazing together and it hadn't taken long before Clint proposed and Bucky had said yes and here they were – rings on their fingers , family gathered round, daughter in their shared embrace. Each of them happy, healthy, and whole.

 

 


End file.
